Riverpaw/Riverfrost
Welcome!!! Personality Riverpaw is quite friendly when it comes to the internet, though she's still shy. She is always trying to make new friends, and just starting a conversation on the chat (PM or public) will make her day. She absolutely loves to write. In real life she can be sassy and reserved, but probably will be friendly if approached. On The Blog Riv frequently posts on the Tavern, Warriors Game Page, Polls, Fan Fiction, the Discussion pages and the Fan Name Generators page. She wants to post on the Hug page more frequently and takes fursona drawing requests. She is hosting a few games. Friends BlogClan Friends Add your name and a link to your page if you want. :) * Loudfern ^^ * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Otterpaw/frost * Asterpaw/heart * Cheetahspark (wow :0 my name is so tiny and I failed at linking it) * Fireleap * Libbypaw * Oakwhisker, though he is too lazy to add a link :P * Spidersong * Rosepaw * Craterpaw * Flighty Real Life Friends * Ashpelt * Sugarsplash * Faithstone (These three are my fellow Warriors addicts) * Cherrydawn * Lynxnight * Echofrost * Rainfeather * Nightwish * Meadowspring * Icepath * Juniperbreeze * Creekdusk Ski Friends * Ebonyshine * Mossriver * Sparksky * Twigfeather Fanfictions Miracle (Oneshot) Blazing Hearts Shattered Spirits Favorite Books/Book Series Warriors ... Maximum Ride Wings of Fire Bravelands The Tygrine Cat Renegades The Lunar Chronicles Warcross The Hunger Games Hobbies Reading Writing SLEEPING Swimming Running Drawing Dancing Favorite Warriors Things THUNDERCLAN LEADER: Bluestar DEPUTY: Lightning Tail or Squirrelflight MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather WARRIOR: Ivypool or Hollyleaf RIVERCLAN LEADER: Crookedstar DEPUTY: Oakheart or Stonefur MEDICINE CAT: Willowshine WARRIOR: Feathertail SHADOWCLAN LEADER: Rowanstar DEPUTY: Crowfrost MEDICINE CAT: Pebble Heart WARRIOR: Blaze or Tawnypelt WINDCLAN LEADER: Tallstar DEPUTY: Deadfoot MEDICINE CAT: Moth Flight or Kestelflight WARRIOR: Silver Stripe SKYCLAN LEADER: Leafstar DEPUTY: Hawkwing MEDICINE CAT: Micah ''' '''WARRIOR: Violetshine CLAN: RiverClan or ShadowClan or ThunderClan CAT WHO HAD OUTSIDER ORIGINS: Umm... Firestar. ''' '''VILLAIN: Hawkfrost FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIPS: Bluestar X Oakheart, Graystripe X Silverstream, Moth Flight X Micah Quotes "WELCOME TO THE OWL SHOW!"- Owlwater greeting someone in which forgetful River can't remember *A few seconds later* "NO IT'S THE SHIMMER SHOW!" - Riverpaw, back when her name was Shimmerflame "I'm Riverpaw of BogClan (I changed my name from Shimmerflame)" - Riverpaw's unfortunate typo about telling Asterpaw about her name Wollow: Dandy apparently means superior. *Many comments later* Wollow: WELL HOW CAN YOU BE DANDIEST IF I AM MORE DANDY THAN YOU Sunny: '( YOUR LOGIC MELTS MY BRAIN CAPOOOOOOOF Blue: I'M MORE DANDY THAN ANYONE (What's going on :P ) Rainy: (welcome to randomness central) Riv: DANDY. SEE?! I"M THE DANDIEST OF EVERYTHING THAT EVER LIVED Wollow: NO I AM DANDYESTEST Lily That Shines Like Dawn: i am the dandy lard ruler -An argument in chat about who's the dandiest. (Look up dandy I can assure you that's NOT what it means :P) "Your eyebrows are missing and your freckles are insignificant." -Sugarsplash's way of annoying boys. Liam Kinney: "The captain and his crew are requesting an audience." Carswell Thorne: "Ha! I told you I could get him to call me the captain." -Possibly the best quote(s) ever in the Lunar Chronicles. (Winter, page 811) "Don’t worry, braces are nothing to be ashamed about. :) If you show that you DON’T hate them, people actually will admire your confidence :) I’m speaking from experience." -A little something Riv posted on the Tavern that she thinks everyone need to hear. Trivia * Riv plays the violin and guitar. (AND REALLY ENJOYS IT) * She is a very avid reader and writer and hopes to publish a book one day. * BlogClan seemed to have changed her life. She was social, but she became even more social when she started school. * BlogClan is a big part of her life. * She enjoys drawing. * Her age is existence. Just to give you a hint. * She loves flowers such as trillium (LOOK IT UP!!). rose, azalea, hydrangea and primrose. * She has four adorable parakeets. Sunny, Tiki, Azul and Lux. * Before that, she had a cat. But she died. RIP, Sylkie. * Besides cats, she also loves wolves, birds, dogs, horses and a bunch of other things she's too lazy to remember. * Her personality is an ENFJ-A. * She taught herself basic coding. * Her favorite birds include hummingbirds, finches, sparrows, swans, thrushes, robins, doves, parakeets, herons and all kinds of raptors like hawks and falcons. As you can see, she really likes birds. * Her favorite cat breeds include the American Shorthair, Abyssinian, Bengal, Russian Blue, Maine Coon, Ragdoll, Birman, Norwegian Forest Cat, Himalayan, Japanese Bobtail, Burmese and Turkish Angora. * She is very active and sometimes even... HYPER. (That's only in gym class, recess and lunch though :P) Thoughts on Me Don't make this look lonely! Put a bunch of lovely compliments along with your name! <3 "Riv is a wonderful friend!! She's so cheerful and can always put a smile on my face :). Plus, she's an amazing artist!!" ~Silv "Riv is a beautiful artist and an amazing friend! She always puts a smile on my face and makes you feel good when you're down." -Moon "Riv is a phenomenal writer and artist, and she's a flipping coding boss, but more than that, she's a fantastic friend and a wonderful human being." <3 -Leaf Gallery Riverfrost-by-Otterfrost.jpeg|By Otterfrost Riv's Cat.png|My cat, who sadly died. Riverpaw.jpg|By Moonbreeze Screenshot 2018-01-14 at 4.32.37 PM.png|By Asterpaw Riverfrost.png|By Libbypaw Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:In progress Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Groovy Griffins